Tech Level
Tech Levels are a crucial part of GURPS system, and of the Infinite Worlds setting. Very simply, they can be listed on a scale from Tech Level 0 (Stone Age) through Tech Level 8 (Digital Age) to Tech Level As High as the Game Master wishes (sci-fi). This is however complicated somewhat by a special nomenclature for split technologies (if a world is more advanced in some fields), and different technologies (psi, magic, science). This page will attempt to provide a brief overview. For full overview, see references. Please note that tech levels have somewhat changed between editions. The below edition is intended to represented the newest, 4th Edition. The biggest changes from 3rd ed was the elimination of ending dates and the introduction of superscience. For an older version (3rd ed.) see http://web.archive.org/web/20070214002238/http://www.omnology.com/gurps-levels.html Also note that GURPS Lensman uses a totally different Tech level system called Tech Stages. "Note that TLs have start dates but not end dates. The innovations of a given TL fade as those of higher TLs displace them, but they rarely vanish completely. A blacksmith in 1850s England uses TL3 techniques to shoe the horses that pull the carriage the gentleman rides to catch his TL5 train to London – and those techniques might still exist in TL8, albeit as a quaint hobby." B511 Borderline technology: TLOld-TLNew. Example: TL5-6. For societies in transition from one tech level to another. Split technologies: TLPrimary (fields, TLSecondary). Example: TL8 (Communications TL7, Medical TL9). For societies more or less advanced in some fields. Borrowed (familiar) technologies: TLKnown/Familiar. Example: TL1/2 (Bronze Age society familiar with Iron Age technology). For societies familiar with other level of technologies but not able (or willing) to replicate them. Divergent technology: TL(Historical+Divergent). Example: TL(5+1) is a TL6, with historical Earth-like TL5, but somewhat different TL6 (same effects, different form). For alternate worlds which "look" different. Characters not used to divergent technology suffer a -2 penalty. The closet real world example is Edison's 1896 Kinetophone (called a Speaking Mutoscope in SteamTech pg 52) at TL(5+1) when contrasted to Lauste's 1907 sound on film method at TL6. (The first use mechanical means so common to TL5 to sync picture and sound while the second uses electrical means that would be common in TL6) Outside the normal TL scale (superscience): marked by ^. These are technologies that violate our current understanding of physical laws (relativity, conservation of energy, etc.). For this reason any TL assigned to them is arbitrary. So FTL travel can be TL6^, TL(6+4)^, TL10^ or something else entirely depending on the setting. This is why broadcast power has two totally different TLs: TL6^ (Infinite Worlds, Gernsback) and TL10^ (Ultra-Tech). Tech level modifiers (for characters using technology more / less advanced): if based on IQ -5 for each +1TL, -2 for each -1TL, -1 if not (it is assumed that non-IQ skills don't require that many things to figure out). Figuring out 3e TLs in 4e The change in the TL scale between GURPS 3e and GURPS 4e resulted in many future TLs being classified as Alternate technology and many divergent technologies (such in Steampunk) being folded into the standard TL scale or becoming superscience. As a result many of the future TLs in GURPS 3e books don't quite line up with 4e TLs causing problems. It should be mentioned that dates in either TL system are approximations: Television, which GURPS states is a TL7 device, goes back to 1909 which is firmly in the realm of TL6. Furthermore the first commercial TVs similar to what we would recognize appeared in the 1930s and were used to show the 1936 Summer Olympics and the coronation of George VI in 1937. Similarly, personal computers (TL8) appeared before 1980+: Xerox PARC's Alto (1972), MITS Altair 8800 (1975), and the Apple II (1977) are some of the better remembered ones today. Heck, we have fledgling artificial intelligence and robot cars (TL9) right now...well before the 2025+? date given by GURPS. Also GURPS puts fuel cells at TL8 even though the first reference of them occurs in 1838...well in TL6. The Gemini and later Apollo spacecraft used fuel cells and that is firmly in TL7. GURPS puts alternating current is TL6 (1880+) but first alternating current generator was invented in 1832 and the first public use of AC systems were in the late 1870's...well before the "start" date for TL6. TLs of various future settings The biggest problem for a GM is figuring out the TL of a setting especially if superscience is involved. Superscience can cause one to over estimate the TL of a setting. For example, take Etheria where limited manned interplanetary exists. This is normally TL9 but the world is actual TL(5+1)^ (etheric spacecraft, TL5^) or 3 to 4 TLs below what would be "normal". Sometimes a setting may give clues regarding its "bace" TL (both Star Trek and Star Wars do this) but most often one is left to their own judgement. ;Pyramid™ Themes : Pyramid groups TLs into three 'themes' which it alternates between with each issuehttp://www.sjgames.com/pyramid/wishlist.html. These themes are a useful way of roughly describing the time period, *'Fantasy/Past' TL0 through TL4 (up to 1700 AD) *'Modern' TL5 through early TL8 *'Space/Future' TL8 and beyond :These are 'rough' because for example Modern goes from the 1700s through to early 2000s, so Modern includes everything from cowboys in the wild wild west to Neil Armstrong and the first moon landing. References *4th Edition Basic Set, p.511-514, and also p.168-169. *4th Edition High-Tech, p.6-7 *4th Edition Ultra-Tech, p.6-7 Category:Concepts